


【OVERLORD】帝國一日遊（番外）

by BARUSU



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARUSU/pseuds/BARUSU
Kudos: 3





	【OVERLORD】帝國一日遊（番外）

早晨，安茲的執勤時間。

「安茲大人，這是您的茶。」

賽巴斯替安茲把裝在玻璃杯裡的蘋果紅茶放在辦公桌上，安茲正戴著之前的課金道具，邊看他的公文，邊把杯子拿起，小小地喝了一口。

由於戴著隱蔽之鍊，安茲保持著人類鈴木悟的模樣，納薩力克本來就有能夠擬態成人類的成員，基本上不會有什麼問題，但重點是安茲還沒向納薩力克的所有人說明（不過已經跟賽巴斯講過），突然這樣出去會造成騷動。

「請問合您胃口嗎？」

「啊啊，很好喝。」安茲放下了手中的公文，蘋果的香氣與紅茶搭配的恰到好處，比那時上司從富裕層帶回來的茶包泡出來的還要好喝——這是當然的，畢竟那裡是如同糞土一般的世界。

「非常感謝您的讚美。」

「不會。那麼賽巴斯，中午的時候也幫我送飯吧。畢竟知道我能變成這樣的，目前只有你、迪米烏哥斯，跟亞烏菈而已。」

「我明白了。那我現在去通知料理長。」

「嗯。你也順邊通知等下要來我這值班的人我的樣子，然後請他們保密到明天。」

「是的。我會通知女僕。」

賽巴斯離開辦公室後，安茲放下杯子，施加了保溫魔法的玻璃杯不怕它會變溫，果然喝茶的話保持溫度很重要，雖然冷的應該也不錯喝，但賽巴斯是不會讓他喝冷掉的蘋果茶吧。

不知道為什麼這讓安茲有種被當成小孩子寵的錯覺。

來到這也有一段時間，他已經開始習慣這樣備受尊敬與重視了。趁現在沒有人，安茲用手撐著下顎托腮，他的身體不會累，只有曾經人類的殘渣在抱怨不想他看不太懂的公文。

可以的話他當然也不想。

但振作點，我可是大墳墓的主人。安茲心想，逼著自己也要看完這些紙張。

不管是建國的事還是飛飛這個身分，亦或是安茲本人，都有很多事得要處裡。想到這他覺得胃開始痛了起來。

因為每個字都看得懂，但連在一起自己的智商瞬間就減半。（也或許不是只減了一半）

……唉……好累喔……

要不是雅兒貝德正在休息時間，而且在辦公室也多少要顧著形象，也許安茲早就整個人趴在桌上也說不定。

啊——不行啦……我得打起精神來才行……我都已經是不死族了。

安茲揮去那些心理活動，重新專注於公文上，直到敲門聲打斷他的動作。門外傳來賽巴斯的聲音，這時安茲才發現已經中午。

好險我沒有肝，不然我的肝臟早就爆炸了吧。飛鼠·安茲·納薩力克之主·不死者之王，默默地想。

不對，爆炸的不只是我個肝，我的胃也會爆炸。（因為胃痛）

×

隔天後，賽巴斯已經對各層守護者告知並轉告其下屬，安茲能夠借助道具進食並幻化成人類這件事。

到了晚上，入完浴後回到辦公室的安茲，又一次因為專注起來就把時間忘記這件事被賽巴斯與雅兒貝德『請』去休息。

時間已經是午夜十二點，安茲慢慢走回自己的房間，賽巴斯與雅兒貝德也跟在他的後方，擺明就是要看他進房間休息才會離開。

現在他並不是人類的樣子，他沒有戴著隱蔽之鍊，只有想要喝茶或想吃點東西時，安茲才會戴著它。

另一方面是，如果他一直戴著那條項鍊，他會不由自主地想吃東西。

他的確是不會餓也不會渴，可在有人類外型的時候……總是覺得還是該吃點東西才對。可能是因為他人類殘渣還留有活著的習慣也說不定。

安茲進入房間前賽巴斯與雅兒貝德才鞠躬並與他道晚安。臨走前還說：請安茲大人不要因為不需要休息就拼命工作。

「……但是我也不能睡覺啊。」喃喃自語的安茲在房間將身上的裝備一一解除，直到身上只剩下唯一一件單薄的法袍。

安茲輕輕坐在床上，然後就那樣向後倒。床舖沒有發出一點碰撞的聲響。那是因為床的質地非常好，一靠上去就馬上陷進去的柔軟。

他現在也不想看書。若不是自己根本就只剩骨頭，安茲敢打賭人類殘渣的那部分要是再看見文字的話就要吐了。

安茲調整好姿勢準備休息後，他閉上雙眼——雖然他沒有眼睛，技術上做不到閉上眼這個動作——讓自己進入冥想的狀態來『休息』。

而這個舉動在三分鐘後失敗了。

「果然……還是沒辦法睡著呢。只能躺著什麼都不做。」安茲從床上坐起身，自言自語地說：「……還是去散步吧。」

安茲從物品欄拿出一件黑色披肩掛在身上，不用說這也是個道具。接著他使用戒指將自己轉移至第一層。

然後便是聲音。

「——安茲大人？」

嗯？

安茲轉過身，迪米烏哥斯站在那裡，這令他想起之前假扮成黑歷史般名字的黑暗戰士之時，也是在這裡遇見他。而那也是因為一句無心話開始被迫要征服世界的最初。

「……迪米烏哥斯啊。怎麼了？」

迪米烏哥斯對安茲行禮後回答：「屬下剛從回來。之後就看見安茲大人轉移到這裡。」

安茲想起明天、不對是今天了。今天的下午要召開定時會議。

「這樣麼。那快去休息吧，現在才回來真是辛苦了。」

「非常感謝您。不過能否請問大人為何在這裡呢……？還在這樣的深夜中。」

「散步。」他簡單明瞭地回答。

「那麼安茲大人。請讓我跟在您的身邊。您身旁沒有任何一個隨從這件事我不能當作沒看見，請原諒。」

安茲想說就不要管我了你快去睡覺這句話——然而考慮到要是真這麼說（或直接拒絕），迪米烏哥斯大概都會將這件事轉告賽巴斯——用『安茲大人第二次不帶隨從外出』這句話。

他不想再被賽巴斯唸一次，可他也覺得只是散個步就讓屬下陪自己熬夜這件事不可取。

在考慮過各種矛盾複雜的因素後，安茲雖然感到罪惡感，但他還是只能如此回答：

「……如果你堅持的話，迪米烏哥斯。但我只是散步而已。你要是累了馬上可以回去休息。」

「謝謝安茲大人對屬下的關愛。我沒有問題的。」

迪米烏哥斯回答了意料中的答案，安茲點了一下頭便走出靈廟，基於不想惹出什麼事端，安茲身上的披肩有高階不可視化、消除一切氣息與存在的效果，除了公會的人之外，沒人可以看見使用者。

迪米烏哥斯當然也戴著同樣效果的道具。

這個世界一如往常，美麗的星空如同寶石閃亮，沉靜的世界非常祥和，就像所有煩惱在這片美麗的夜色中都不成問題，而風吹的聲音讓草地發出細碎聲響，空氣也是那樣乾淨。

「——迪米烏哥斯啊，雖然現在這麼晚了不應該討論公事，但你會不會覺得太多工作了呢？」

「沒有的事。反過來要是不讓我多做一點事我才會覺得自己沒用。」

果然是這樣嗎……

迪米烏哥斯的回答，讓安茲覺得難過。

沒用的應該是自己才對。

安茲——無論是作為鈴木悟與飛鼠的自己，都是個沒有同伴就會覺得寂寞的人。

正因為如此更應該要讓孩子們（NPC）了解，他們的所有存在都是有其必要性，根本不需要擔心這種事。

「……就算不做那麼多我也不會覺得你沒用。你與其他人光是在這裡，我就覺得自己不孤單。」

「安茲大人……」

安茲笑著——就算他的臉上實際而言沒有辦法笑——但他確實是在微笑。

「我說過了。你們是我重要的孩子，同時也是同伴。」

星空下，月光的照耀中，安茲如此說道。

這瞬間，迪米烏哥斯有股衝動想跪倒在安茲（自己的神）的腳邊。

一定沒有任何君主，能比的上自己的主人所有的慈悲。

如果沒有了安茲，這裡（納薩力克）肯定會是比哪裡都還要死寂並被絕望籠罩的地方吧。

創造主離去後，他們無疑是被遺棄的，而安茲不僅留在這裡還視他們己身為自己的孩子，是在所有至尊頂端之上的存在。

所以……

——我願將己身獻上，只為您。

您的存在便是我在此地的理由。

「那麼迪米烏哥斯呦，得到了我的保證就不要再有那種想法了。你們的恐懼我是不會讓它成真的。」

他們的神宣告著。

迪米烏哥斯對安茲彎腰行禮道謝，一絲顫抖的語氣是藏不住的狂喜。

「唔嗯、明明只是散步而已卻讓氣氛變得嚴肅了，沒辦法啊。散步就好好的散步吧。」像是要讓氣氛稍微輕鬆一點，安茲接著道：「另外，散步是不會一前一後的走呢。迪米烏哥斯，你走在我旁邊也沒關係喔？」

「安、安茲大人？！」

「畢竟現在的我不是在工作，只是想樣散步才出來的。」

迪米烏哥斯看著僅僅只有一件披肩與法袍在身上的安茲，確實在這麼晚的時候不可能還讓主人工作。

可是走在主人（神）的身旁這件事說什麼都該婉拒的才對，然而，就像之前一樣，迪米烏哥斯是無法拒絕安茲的。

應該說、納薩力克的所有存在都無法拒絕安茲。

所以，迪米烏哥斯如主人所期望的那樣回答。

他們繼續方才停止的腳步，而迪米烏哥斯意識到，身旁的主人看起來是那麼單薄。

胸前敞開的袍子內能夠看見在底下散發不詳光芒的圓球，以身高的因素來說迪米烏哥斯能看見的就更多了。

在更失禮之前他不動聲色的轉開了視線。

安茲沒有注意到這件事，只是邊散步邊問一些比較輕鬆的話題，其中有提到守護者們收到禮物的反應。

「很高興嗎？那真是太好了。」

「那是當然。安茲大人給予的一切我們都會非常高興的收下。」

「不過實際而言禮物是你挑的，這也要歸功於你。」

「沒有的事。給予我們禮物這件事若不是由安茲大人提出，也不會有這樣的效果。」

「是嗎。不過，迪米烏哥斯，那時你說要保留機會，現在有想到要什麼了嗎？」

安茲問著的同時望向他，為了讓安茲不需仰頭也能看見自己，迪米烏哥斯低下了身子。

「這件事的話，很抱歉我現在還沒有想到。」

「那也沒關係。你想到再說也沒問題。」

「是的。感謝安茲大人的寬容。」

這個回答讓安茲在內心苦笑。他明明說過沒關係了。

他拿出懷錶來看時間，已經過了將近半小時，他差不多該回去房裡了。而且也該讓迪米烏哥斯去休息才對。陪著任性的主人在夜間散步真是辛苦他，明明要處裡那麼多事。

「那麼……散步的時間差不多了，回去吧。」

×

下午一點整。

定時會議順利地結束後，安茲回到辦公室前對賽巴斯提出他想喝下午茶的要求，然後他就回去房間換了一套衣服。

原先的衣服若是有肉體的時候穿，胸前就是大開的狀態，這看起來可不怎麼體面。

換完一套衣服走到辦公室後，雅兒貝德已經帶著報告等待安茲了。

「妳已經到了啊。雅兒貝德。」

「安茲大人……」美麗的惡魔看著安茲愣了一會，隨即又恢復正常：「今天是打算享用下午茶嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那麼要等享受完下午茶在處裡公事嗎？」

「不用，我會一起處裡。」

「我瞭解了。」

安茲坐上自己的位子，在等下午茶送來的空檔中看著公文。

不死族特性真方便。安茲想，如不是不死族我早就胃痛而亡了。而且不會只死一次。

下午茶送上來前他多少把公文消耗掉一些，雖然安茲充其量只是看過一遍再決定要不要執行。（但這也夠讓他想逃避了）

安茲沒有放下手中的紙張，只用靠近玻璃杯的手拿起桌上的蘋果紅茶喝了一口。

自從找到隱蔽之鍊這個課金道具，安茲總是喝著蘋果紅茶的原因無他，那就是他只知道個，在喝膩前他還不想改變口味。

不過說到下午茶，賽巴斯還貼心地附上了點心——下午茶的話還是得要配上餅乾——這是賽巴斯原話。而雅兒貝德也贊同。

知道自己可以進食後，怎麼覺得賽巴斯跟雅兒貝德比其他人高興呢……？賽巴斯是管家，希望自己多吃一點可以理解，雅兒貝德的話，大概是他擅自改動設定的後果。

「安茲大人，晚餐也要讓女僕送來嗎？」

雅兒貝德在安茲放下杯子時這麼問。

這個問題讓他停頓了一會，作為人類殘渣的那部分無疑是想要的，然而在考慮到最近有很多事要處理後……

「不用，今天沒時間吃飯。」

安茲無視了人類殘渣的願望。

「……請原諒我，安茲大人。雖然知道您是不死族，但既然可以進食，還是希望您可以好好的吃飯呢。」

「下次吧，雅兒貝德。」安茲對她露出一個微笑：「可是儘管我不用吃飯還是這樣擔心我，我很高興。」

「……唔！」

「……怎麼了？」

安茲看著雅兒貝德的臉，她的面頰似乎泛起了紅暈。

「那個、安茲大人笑起來很溫柔……我覺得很帥。」

被稱讚了——

「……是這樣嗎。」

我被稱讚很帥了——

糟糕，有點高興。

這個身體無疑是原本作為鈴木悟的身體，他的臉很普通，不難看但也不是帥哥的類型，所以被雅兒貝德說很帥這件事讓他覺得高興。

當然這也有可能是改了設定的緣故，但是被稱讚的安茲，目前不想去思考為什麼她會覺得自己笑起來很帥這件事。

×

晚上六點整，部分守護者們的輪班休息的時間。

「這不公平。就只有你們看過安茲大人有肉體的樣子，我也好想看呀。」

「別難過啦，夏緹雅。」亞烏菈拿起餐盤上的漢堡說道：「妳一定也有機會能看見的。只是最近所有人都很忙，安茲大人也不是每天都會有時間吃東西。」

「亞烏菈說得沒。那就是安茲大人連今天喝下午茶的時候，都沒有好好享受的意思。大人是一邊喝一邊看公文的。」雅兒貝德用擔憂的口吻說話：「當我詢問是否要晚餐的時候，安茲大人也說沒時間吃。」

「唉……要是我能再幫上點忙就好了。覺得自己好沒用啊。」夏緹雅伸手拿起茶杯，那是加了特殊效果的咖啡，夏緹雅本人是吸血鬼所以只能這樣進食。「尤其是安茲大人好不容易可以吃東西的時後。」

自己的主人對這世界的食物感到好奇，守護者們多少都知道這一點。

在一陣短暫的沉默後，在場的守護者同時都在想著這唯一的解決方法。

那便是更加努力的工作。至少要讓他們的主人能夠有享受下午茶時間的程度。

而這點在其餘守護者們的輪班時間也是得出相同的結論。

×

安茲過分專注的工作在賽巴斯彷彿塔其·米的眼神下中斷了。沒有設定性格結果就是得到跟主人過分相像的NPC，賽巴斯各種方面都與他的創造主相似，尤其是在這種狀態之下。

委婉地——塔其·米式的——用眼神來表達訴求。

安茲拿出懷錶確認時間，離他下班的時間過了大約十五分鐘。也就是說安茲正在所謂的超時工作。

「安茲大人，時間差不多了，請您休息吧。」

「是，是嗎。那麼等我看完這個吧。」

「安茲大人……」

唔哇，就連模式也都好像。

他想起公會時期，為了打BOSS與夥伴一同熬夜的時候。

打完BOSS的同時公會的夥伴都沉浸在興奮的狀態，雖然很累了，但他也毫不例外地在那樣的氣氛裡。那時已經是半夜的兩點半。

而塔其·米將他拉到了一旁。

『飛鼠桑，你看起來很累，要不要先下線？你剛才已經快睡著了吧？』

『咦、但是我……』

『金錢跟寶物我會幫你分，先去休息吧。』

『但——』

『飛鼠桑。』

『……好、好吧，那就拜託你了塔其桑。還有不要跟烏爾貝特桑吵架喔。』

『這種累死人的時候不會想跟他吵架啦。』塔其·米在得到回覆後說道，接著他抬起手——不知道是不是因為他現實中已經是個有孩子的人了才這樣做——拍了拍他的頭。『去休息吧，飛鼠桑。』

現在想起來塔其桑感覺好像老爸啊。

怪不得賽巴斯感覺也像個家長。

回想起以往的事情讓安茲內心激起一陣漣漪，就像暖流一般。最近的感情波動通常都是憤怒、驚訝、慌亂，快樂的情緒不是沒有，只是相較於其他的情緒更少被帶動。

莫名感慨的安茲老實看完手上的公文後，就對著賽巴斯交代明天納薩力克的事項，因為他必須做為一個王待在國家裡，大概一陣子要常常待在那裡了。

回到房間後，安茲終於丟去維持形象的負擔倒在床上，解除隱蔽之鍊的效果將其道具放回物品欄，他從邊緣慢慢爬上他那大得不像話的床的中心。

房內沒有開燈，柔軟的床很好睡——不過安茲是沒有辦法睡著的。

最後，安茲翻了身。把臉埋在枕頭裡，他沒在呼吸所以這構不成危險，幾分鐘後他才默默地拉起被子蓋在身上。

「大家應該都還在那裡吧。」

安靜的房裡突然響起這麼一句話。

過那麼久都沒有一點情報，他在怎麼不願意去想也沒有辦法。

其實大家都還在那邊的世界裡，過著生活吧。

現在想想，公會裡的朋友們生活除部分的人都過得不錯。黑洛黑洛桑則應該還是在為黑心公司工作……希望他能沒事。

而自己的話——

「作為不死族的我……人類的殘渣完全消失之時，會變成什麼呢……」

話語靜靜迴盪在空蕩得死寂的空間裡。

不會有任何人能夠回答他的疑問，因為這裡只有安茲而已。

他是已死之物。所剩下的，只有這個公會與其臣子。

FIN.


End file.
